Malwyd Massacre
Summary Crest-Blackwell.png ]] Crest-morentelli-02.png ]] Krey-02.png ]] *Date: 820 KR *Location: Malwyd , Barony of Black Stone , South Marches *Houses Involved: House of Morentelli , House of Krey and House of Blackwell *Persons Involved: Aidan Morentelli, Elyn Krey, Marshall Blackwell *Detail: Forces of Morentelli plus a small force of Krey and 1 Dragon Rider (Elyn) attack Black Stone *Secrets: None outside of Blackwell know -how- Morentelli's forces were destroyed. *Outcome: House of Morentelli forces destroyed. Elyn's Dragon Mount destroyed. Elyn returned to Krey unharmed. *Fallout: Harvest of Shadows Narrative ''Background The Malwyd Massacre is a "battle" within the War of Roses where a force of one-thousand soldiers from the House of Morentelli crossed the South Marches and attempted to invade the lands of the Barony of Black Stone. The invasion was due to the events surrounding the Dragon Rose Wedding where in a son of the House of Morentelli, Rickard Morentelli, was killed by Elyn Krey but the death was placed upon Marshall Blackwell. The Point So with a company of one-thousand men the House of Morentelli marched east towards the Malwyd. There are only two roads heading into the Malwyd, one from the north that leads to the Ashenwood and one to the west that leads towards the Dragon-Tongue River. The western road is called the Rose Road and stops at the Dragon-Tongue River at a small village named Rose Port. The Morentelli forces approached from the west with Elyn and her brother, Jorrah and their dragons and a small escort of one-hundred men beside them. The House of Morentelli sent their forces into the forest first with Krey's troops guarding the rear. Elyn, on her dragon, would watch their approach from the air and report should any forces be spotted. The Conflict The army of Morentelli, lead by Aidan Morentelli , crossed the Dragon-Tongue River by river barge and eventually closed upon the edge of the Malwyd. The forces of the House of Krey waited to hold the entrance to the forest as the primary forces entered while Elyn launched herself into the air. At her command, half of the forces of Krey followed into the forest and she flew over the dark woods to scout for enemy forces. Not a single soldier from the House of Morentelli or Krey returned from entering the Malwyd. Elyn's own dragon was 'pulled' from the air (from what she remembers) and she was found floating in a boat down the Dragon Tongue River with the claw of her now dead dragon cluched in her hand. Those soldiers who remained outside the forest waited outside of the forest's edge for two days - but saw no sign of their mistress or her dragon. They sent a scouting party of five men into the forest to pick up the trail of the army but said they found only tracks and some scraps of bloody cloth about few miles inside the tree line. No whelpling came with a message of the army's victory. Only on the third day did they see the herald of the Morentelli forces, the man charged with maintaining the banner of the house while they marched, running for them from within the forest. He was waving his hands frantically and was barely clothed. He screamed for the other soldiers to run away and they quickly formed a defensive position in preparation for whatever might be chasing the man. He was snatched from the trail by a shadowy creature and the remaining Krey soldiers backed up to outside of the forest. No creature came so long as they remained outside of the forest and eventually left to return to White Harbor. They knew the price of failure but their commander knew that to enter the forest would probably mean that his men would be destroyed by whatever had taken the other soldiers. Elyn's small boat was discovered shortly after she had made it into the waters of the White Stone Lake where she was quickly taken to the city of White Harbor. The Fallout'' As the crest of the House of Morentelli is that of a golden rose on a red shield and the crest of the House of Blackwell is a silver or white rose on a black shield, the conflict between the two houses became known as the War of Roses, even though it was a war with a single battle. The House of Morentelli lost one thousand men and X who lead them. The House of Krey lost one hundred but more importantly, they lost Elyn's dragon. A whelpling arrived a day or two after Elyn's discovery detailing that Jorrah was now the guest of the House of Blackwell and that he had agreed to remain as their guest to stop any further hostilities between the two families. Category:820 KR Category:Blackwell Category:Morentelli Category:Krey Category:South Marches Category:Blackstone